1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative gift or product cards.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to display a product message using a card with an opening that fits around the neck of a bottle or other product. These display cards typically convey a commercial message such as price on a simple two-dimensional panel without a three-dimensional aspect.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,819, a booklet has a rear panel having an opening that fits over the neck of a bottle. As is typical with prior art, this article again offers a simple two-dimensional panel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,835 a premium can be hung from the neck of a bottle by a panel having a circular opening. The premium is a panel that can be folded into a frame. This arrangement is rather complex and is dedicated to fabricating the frame and is not easily adapted to displaying a greeting or decorative indicia.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,156 a panel can be folded into a box having a braced extension with a hole that fits over the neck of a bottle. Again, this arrangement is complex and not easily adapted to displaying a greeting or a decorative indicia. Other US Patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,840,275 and 5,407,076.
The present inventor recognizes a need for a decorative greeting card or product card that is simple to use, attaches easily to the product, is pleasing to the eye, and can decorate various types of products, such as bottles, flower arrangements or other similar articles while covering a substantial portion of one face of the product. A need is seen for a decorative card that comprises a plurality of sections arranged to receive a product or gift, and including first and second sections which cooperate to form a single decorative card, and a further pleated portion for receiving the product or gift.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a decorative gift or product card including a sheet material first section, and a sheet material second section. Also included is a sheet material third section connected to the first section with a first fold line and having a first through opening. The card also includes a sheet material fourth section connected between the second and third sections with respective second and third fold lines. The fourth section has a second through opening. The card is initially produced in a substantially planar, sheet form. For use in deploying the card on a gift or other product, the third and fourth sections are folded in juxtaposed relation with the first and second openings juxtaposed such that the third and fourth sections project laterally outwardly from the respective first and second sections and the first and second sections are in approximately parallel planes.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cjuxtaposedxe2x80x9d, when used in describing the position of the third and fourth sections of the cards, is intended to define a position at which those sections are joined at a fold line, and the panels making up those sections extend in the same direction toward the first and second sections, but diverge at a relatively small (acute) angle. It is not intended that xe2x80x9cjuxtaposedxe2x80x9d be limited to a construction in which the sections are mutually parallel. As used in describing the positions of the openings, xe2x80x9cjuxtaposedxe2x80x9d is intended to mean in substantial alignment relative to an axis extending through the openings, wherein the openings are in relatively close proximity to one another.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a decorative gift or product card again has a sheet material first section, and a sheet material second section. Also included is a sheet material third section connected to the first section with a first fold line and having a first through opening. This card also has a sheet material fourth section connected between the second and third sections with respective second and third fold lines. The fourth section has a second through opening. The third and fourth sections are folded in juxtaposed relation with the first and second openings juxtaposed such that the third and fourth sections extend from the respective first and second sections. The card has a tongue at the first opening. The first fold line is discontinuous with the tongue interposed between two lateral parts of the fold. The tongue is generally coplanar with the first section when the card is set up in its operational construction.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a decorative card that can be used with a product includes a sheet material formed into a plurality of first sections, which include means for forming the first sections into a single decorative panel. Each of the first sections forms a different portion of the panel. The card includes a product supporting sheet material member extending from at least one of the first sections and has an opening for receiving the product.
In one aspect, the sections are one piece and connected by fold lines. In a further aspect, the first sections comprise third and fourth sections, further including a tongue extending from the third section adjacent to the junction of the fourth section and the at least one second section.
In a further aspect, the further second section comprises fifth and sixth sections, each with an opening for receiving the product. In a further aspect, the first section includes a tongue forming the first opening, the first fold line being discontinuous adjacent to the tongue. Preferably, a tab extends from one of the first and second sections. The tab may be connected to the one first and second sections by a perforations for selective separation from the one first and second sections.
In a further aspect, at least one of the first and second openings is surrounded by a perforation for enlarging the one opening.
In a preferred embodiment, the card is made of a single blank that is folded with a central pleat. Indicia-bearing panels extend in opposite directions from the pleat and are approximately parallel or coplanar. The preferred pleat has openings that can fit around a product or gift. One of the openings in the preferred pleat can be formed by punching out a tongue that becomes part of one of the indicia-bearing panels, separate from the pleat.